Broken Strings
by Writinglo
Summary: Bella was the confident, playful new girl next door, and Edward was the reserved, mellowed artist. They've both got broken strings. Can they fall in love and weave a new one?
1. Chapter 1

Broken Strings

Summary: Bella was the confident, playful new girl next door, and Edward was the reserved, mellowed artist. They've both got broken strings. Can they fall in love and weave a new one?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

The Beginning

Real life isn't just defined as found love and great friendship―it's more secret and deeper than that. Life is the cracks inside of you, the faulty lines and strings holding you together. And if they break… then your whole world may collapse with them.

* * *

**Chapter One: Eight Months, Two Weeks and Four Days Ago: **

I swallowed a mouthful of beer and placed it carefully down on one of my little wooden cup coasters, and then turned back to my painting. An empty road, with wild, colorful trees arching above it. The sidewalk was wet with harmonized leaves, and the night was dark and cold. I sat back in my chair, narrowing my eyes―scrutinizing its every corner and thick brush stroke. My mind sunk itself into its depths, like I did every painting before I finally declared I was done, concentrating until my head felt like it was physically bleeding.

_Thud_.

I blinked a few times and leaned backwards, turning my head towards the door. The sound hadn't necessarily been caused by my door, but a few inches away from it, on the wall.

"_Shit_," I heard a voice hiss. Instantly, I stood and walked outside of my tiny apartment―nearly running into an equally tiny person. She was crouched down right in front of my door, picking up scattered CD's and mixed tapes, and when she heard my door click open, she quickly spun around to face me, almost falling flat on her ass in the process.

Her hair was wild, but the good kind of wild. The kind that made you want to run your hands through it, and make it even messier. Her dark eyeliner was applied with gentle abandon, bringing her tawny eyes out perfectly, and her cheeks were a lovely rose color coloring her pale skin. Even from her position on the floor, I could see her short stature, but long, shapely legs. They were clad scantly in a pair of cut-off shorts that fit her nicely and matched her _Beatles _t-shirt. Needless to say, my hands were literally twitching for a clean slated canvas and my paint palette.

"Sorry," she sputtered, righting herself. "Uh―did I disturb you?"

She had, but of course I'm not going to tell her that. "Um, no," I said. "But, do you need help with that?"

She looked down at her mess, as if just remembering it was there, and then looked back up at me with a simple nod. "Yeah, I guess I do."

So then I found myself on the floor in my good pants and picked up her shit. She had CD's of _The Rolling Stones, Nirvana, U2, The Who, The Beatles_―everything that an oldies fangirl would need, and more. "Wow," I muttered. "You really like the old stuff, huh?"

"Better than this new shit," she said, smiling and grabbing the CD's and tapes I held out to her. God, even her smile had a sexy edge to it. Pink and glossy―and a perfect match for her skin tone. "Thanks, by the way. I'm Bella."

"Edward."

We stood and she dropped the CD's into a large box, with a whole bunch of others sloppily thrown into it. I slipped my hands into my pockets and decided to make small talk. "So, you just moved in?"

"Yep. Right here, actually." She tilted her head to the choppy door next to mine and I nodded. It was a crappy apartment―even crappier than mine―with chipped paint and a door that sticks constantly. "Looks like we're neighbors," I said.

She nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like it. Wanna help me with my stuff? There's only a little bit of it left downstairs."

"Sure."

As I followed her down the steps, I took in every detail of her backside. Call me creepy, but I wanted to draw this girl from every point that I possibly could. "So, why are you moving on New Year's?" I asked, grunting as I lifted one of her heavy ass boxes.

"My New Year's resolution," she said with a heavy sigh. "It kinda involves this."

"May I ask what your resolution is?"

"Of course. But I may not answer." She looks at me sideways and smiles. "Well, actually, I _won't_ answer."

Couldn't be any clearer. I nod and we enter her apartment. It's already fully furnished, so she must've gotten that in when I was asleep. I would've heard it otherwise since these walls were as thin and flimsy as paper.

We made the trip downstairs and back a few more times with a minimal amount of chitchat before all of Bella's boxes were in her apartment. She plopped down on her couch―a fluffy beige one with a handmade quilt thrown over it. "Thanks so much, Edward," she said. "Earlier my friend Jake was here, but he had to get back home to his girlfriend. You want a beer?"

"Uh…" I thought about the six pack, which I guess was now a five pack, in my apartment. And then I thought about sitting next to Bella, relaxing on her couch as we downed some beers. "Sure."

"Great! Come sit over here, I have a few things we can watch."

She scooted over and I fell down on the cushiony couch. It definitely was comfortable―like sitting directly on a cloud on top of a few dozen clouds.

Bella grabbed a beer and then gave me one before she reached for a box labeled in large, sloppy letters: _MOVIES AND DVDS_. "Don't get offended, okay?" she said. I was about to ask her why exactly I'd be offended, but instantly saw. She had about a dozen or so porn DVDs. I must've had the shock dotted all over my face, because Bella was laughing. "You watch… that?" I asked, blinking hard and looking back at the box once more. No, I'm certainly not surprised because I'm some virginal saint, shit, I watched porn, but it just surprised me that Bella would watch porn.

"Occasionally, when I need to get in the mood, I do watch _porn_," she said, and I wasn't sure if she was playful or serious, but her tone was a mix of both. "It's not a taboo word, Edward." Then added teasingly, "Do you want to watch some?"

"No," I said, a bit too quickly, and Bella mock pouted. Then she was smiling again and pointed out to me the movies that didn't have naked people on them. "Just kidding… I have Goodfellas. Uh… The Godfather, The Vow, _ooh_―Philadelphia. And Forrest Gump and a whole bunch of other movies. Interested?"

My hands were twitching again. I look over at Bella, who was looking at me, too, though her stare seemed odd. She tilted her head and raised her faultless eyebrows―yet another detail I need to perfect. "Edward?" she said.

"Actually," I said, standing. "I have to go. If you need any help, though, I'm right next door."

She looked at me for a moment more before shrugging. "Okay then. Bye, and thanks again for the help."

"Sure," I said, I think for the third time. I've definitely used up that word.

I left Bella's apartment, closing her door softly so it wouldn't get stuck, and then entered my own. In exactly ten seconds, I set down my previous painting and brought up a new canvas. Her face was still in my mind, and everything in-between. I mixed a few hues to make her skin tone, which was a soft, pale beige shade, and started.

* * *

A knock at my door woke me from my art-induced haze. I dropped my paint brush and palette and looked through the peephole, but no one was there. No one tall enough, anyway.

I pulled open my door, and sure enough, there was my little sister. She was like a pixie; small and petite. He hair was short and extremely spikey, protruding out in all different directions as it reached the bottom edges. "Hey," I said. "What do you want?"

"I feel very welcomed, thank you," she replied, rolling her eyes. "But I came here because I have very exciting news."

"You somehow brought Van Gough back to life with your pixie powers?" I said, and crossed my arms. Alice looked at me with a flat expression. "I'm serious, _Eddie_. Call me Pixie one more time, and I'll use my _pixie powers_ to cut off your dick," she hissed, and I scowled at the use of _Eddie_. I hated that nickname, just as much as she hated Pixie. "Alright, fine." I held my hands up in defense and scooted to the side. "Please, by all means, enter."

Alice nodded and waltzed in. She seriously was like a fucking Pixie, though, all quick movements and short as anything. "What's the big news?" I asked, and closed my door. All the annoyance drained from Alice's face as she immediately lit up. "Well," she said slowly. "Jasper and I… we're getting married."

Now, _I_ could've told her that. Jasper Whitlock and my sister have been together for a total of five years―ever since she was nineteen―and every time we're together, she somehow finds some way to bring him up. We could be talking about a pile of shit, or the weather, and she'd still say his name at least five times in our conversation. And that is the exact reason why I don't hang out with my Pixie sister or Jasper because he was exactly the same way.

"Married?" I said, and she nodded eagerly. "Wow, Alice. It's pretty cool that Jasper was able to put up with you for five years, and even cooler that he'll be able to for the rest of his life."

Alice frowned and crossed her arms. "This is the exact reason why no girl likes you, Eddie. You're rude and exasperating. But anyway, we're having an engagement party on Friday and because Jasper and I decided that sending a piece of paper in the mail to all of our guests is both time consuming and definitely not ecofriendly, I came to tell you myself. It's not like you visit us or anything, like a cool, supportive brother, so this was the only way to get the news out to you."

More things wrong with my pixie of a sister―she talked way too damn much. "So is wasting gas," I said, raising an eyebrow. Alice smiled, and held up a bike helmet that I didn't see earlier. "I used my bike."

I sighed and looked longingly at my painting. "Of course you did."

Alice followed my gaze and made a sort of excited sound―a mix between a shriek and a grunt, which always found a way to freak me the fuck out. "What're you drawing now?"

"Painting," I said flatly as she bounced to my work. "I'm _painting_."

Alice waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever. Is this a girl? She looks pretty."

I was painting a picture of Bella laughing, and only completed her face and one shoulder. "Uh… yeah. And I kinda want to finish, so can you―"

"Who is she?" Alice asked, bringing her eyes to me.

I sighed. I might as well just say it because all attempts at trying to hide my new found interest from Alice will be completely futile. She was too damned nosy. "She just moved in next door. I helped her with her stuff."

"You'll have to introduce us," Alice said as she snapped her helmet on and walked to my door. "I gotta run now, but bring her to the engagement party, okay?"

"Alice," I grumbled. "I can't just ask her. She doesn't even know me."

Alice gave me an exasperated look. "Then get to know her, you dipshit." And then she was gone.

I love my sister's visits.

With a heavy sigh, I went back to my stool and started painting again―only to be interrupted three minutes later with loud raps against my door. Looking through the peephole, it surprised me to see Bella there, hip cocked and in a different outfit―a short as fuck dress and pumps. I opened my door and raised an eyebrow. "Hey."

"Hey," she said, smiling around her large hipster glasses and crossing her arms over the thin material of her dress. "Uh… do you have mustard, by any chance?"

I blinked. "Mustard?"

"Yeah." She frowned and dropped her arms. "The yellow, disgusting shit in the French's bottle? And Heinz?"

"I know what mustard is, but it's―" Oh, fuck it, who really cared? "Never mind. I think I have some."

I went to retrieve some mustard― which I've had for about several months now and had yet to open it because, hell, Bella was right. Mustard was some yellow, disgusting shit. Bella had seemingly invited herself in my apartment when I walked back into the living room and she was currently admiring my painting. My face instantly paled and I cleared my throat. Bella look over at me, but there was no trace of disgust or revulsion. She actually kinda looked… pleased. Appreciative. "Did you paint that?"

"Yeah," I said lowly. Damn, this was awkward.

"It's so cool. I've never had anyone paint me before." She looked back at the painting with a timid smile. "Do you paint people naked, too?"

I chuckled nervously and shook my head. "No."

"Shame." She grabbed the mustard and smiled. "Thanks."

She walked off to the door, twirling the bottle in her hands, and stepped out into the hall. But before shutting the door, she turned towards me with a kind of nervous smile. "I don't need this mustard," she said.

I frowned. "What?"

"I don't need it. I kinda just want to ask you something, but I don't wanna sound too forward, or some shit. Me and some friends are going to this club called Marquee tonight, and you can come if you want."

She looked so cute saying that, her confident demeanor dropping just a bit as she looked at me through the big lenses of her glasses with a kind of doe-eyed look. Her peach colored lips twitched as she held back a smile and waved a hand in front of my face. I realized I must've stood there looking like a fucking idiot for almost a minute now, so I cleared my throat and shuffled onto my other foot and said: "I'd like to go."

"Really?" She smiled and bounced on her toes a bit, and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Marquee didn't open until 11:00, so I sat down and started painting again while Bella watched. It was a bit nerve-wracking, painting someone who was in the room with me. For most people, that's normal, but I always painted from memory. It was just something I was accustomed to.

Bella also talked to me throughout the whole thing and surprisingly, it didn't slow me down. It was actually pretty nice, and time flew by fast. Soon we were shutting off the lights and heading out to Bella's truck. It was crappy and looked a little like rusted shit, and when I voiced that, Bella scowled at me and said promptly: "Yeah? Well, it's strong enough to run people the fuck over."

I'm not gonna lie, the way she said it kinda fucking scared me, so I quickly apologized and slid into her truck that's apparently strong enough to run people the fuck over.

Hopefully not me.

I've lived in New York for a good three years, yet never been to Marquee. First off, it was expensive as fuck. Secondly, it opened at some eleven at night and closed at four in the fucking morning. I'm twenty-five and that's even a bit intangible for me. Emmett, my older brother, claimed it's just because I'm a pussy with no social life whatsoever and fucked up principles, but he's wrong. Obviously.

"Where are your friends?" I asked as we walked into Marquee. Or, more like yelled. It was way too loud, and there was a sea of people grinding and humping against each other on the dance floor. Bella pulled out her phone, checking a message. "They're here; we just have to find them."

"And you're sure they're okay with this?" I asked.

She looked at me and snorted. "Yeah. Duh. Plus, you're hot; they'll definitely be okay."

I froze. She thought I was hot?

"You think I'm hot?" I asked.

She looked at me like I was dumb and nodded a little.

"Bella!"

We turned to see a girl come stumbling down the steps, a drink in her hand, and looking seriously fucking wasted. She was giggling and snorting and pushing past people as she made her way to Bella and I. "Hey!" she yelled loudly, then winced and muttered, "Holy shit."

"Jesus, Jess," Bella said. "The club's been open for twenty minutes and you're already smashed?"

She laughed, as if that was the funniest thing ever and nodded animatedly. Bella sighed. "Where's everyone else?"

Jess blinked and her face scrunched up, and from that look I knew she was thinking extra hard. Emmett donned that look occasionally; very much so that I'm surprised his head hasn't exploded yet. She scratched the side of her head, and then caught sight of me. A loud gasp flew from her lips. "Oh, my God! Bella! Who is the fuckhot guy right here?" she said, as if I wasn't standing there.

"This is Edward," Bella said. "Edward, this is my always drunk as fuck friend, Jessica." Then to Jess, she said, "No one cut you off?"

Jess shook her head no and threw her head back, chugging down the rest of what was in her glass. Bella looked at me. "I'm sorry. I promise my other friends are normal and probably sober."

I waved her apology off. Shit, Emmet was worse than this when he was drunk. Last Thanksgiving was not pretty. And by not pretty, I mean he puked. And by puked, I mean he puked on _me_. "It's fine. She's… kinda fun, I guess." Bella just snorted and grabbed Jess's hand and weaved us through the thick throng of sweaty bodied and not so subtle orgasms.

Bella was right, her other friends seemed normal enough. We found them lounging in the back, with an order of margaritas. "Bells!" A girl with a mouse-like face and shoulder-length brown hair greeted Bella with a hug. Bella smiled and patted her back before withdrawing from the apparently excitable girl. "Hey, Angela," she said.

"This is Edward!" Jess yelled loudly in my ear, and I jumped about ten feet in the fucking air because one, her breath smelled like dog shit and throw up, and two, she was too… damn… _loud_. Jess giggled at my reaction and Bella rolled her eyes. "Guys, this is Edward―"

"Bella, I said that already," Jess whined and stomped her foot.

"―my neighbor. He helped me this morning after _you l_eft." She directed this to a burly guy lodged between Angela and a girl with bleached hair and an obvious boob job. I remember Bella saying something about someone helping her, but I forget his name. However, Bella quickly cleared up the problem. "This is Jake," she said, pointing at the big guy. Then, to the girl next to him, "Lauren, and then Mike."

"Hey, man, join the party," Mike said, and slid over. There was only room for one person, so I wouldn't be able to sit next to Bella, but I sat anyway.

"This is awesome," Lauren said. "Bella hasn't introduced us to a guy in years."

"Lauren," Bella hissed, and narrowed her eyes. Lauren just shrugged and took a sip of her drink, and Bella turned back to me with an exasperated look. "Wanna go get some drinks?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

"Ohh, bring me back a… a margarita, please," Jess slurred. She was wedged between Bella and Angela.

Bella and I stood and walked to the bar. This was really damn hard with people dancing and trying to dry hump your leg as you're walking by. Even males, apparently.

No boundaries.

We sat down on the plush bar stools and Bella ordered us both martinis and then turned to me. "So," she said. "What's your story?"

I scratched my throat. "My story?"

"Yeah. Like, I dunno, who are you?"

"Edward Cullen."

She chuckled. "Isabella Swan, smartass. I'm serious. Besides being all creeperish and shit with that extremely impressive painting, who are you?" I'm not sure how exactly she managed to insult and compliment me in the same sentence, but I went along with it.

"There isn't really much. And by the way, creeperish is not a word."

Bella frowned. "Yeah it is."

I laughed. "No, it's not."

She huffed. "Well, shit. Just go along with it. And what do you mean there isn't really much? I mean, your life has to be more interesting than that."

I sighed affectedly. "Alright, fine. I'm a murderer. Happy?"

A woman next to us looked at us sideways while Bella laughed and played along. "Very. Doesn't get more interesting than that. How does one become a murderer?" She leaned closer to me, resting her chin on her cupped palm and stared curiously over at me.

"Runs in the family," I said simply, just as the bartender distributed our drinks in front of us. "My sister once beheaded her boyfriend for cheating on her."

Bella raised an eyebrow and smirked amusedly. "I hope to never get on her bad side. You know, you kinda do look like a murderer. Scruffy jaw… wild as fuck hair…"

I scoffed. "My hair is not wild."

"Yeah it is. But it's the cute wild. I like it." She wrapped her lips around the straw dipped in her martini and slurped up a few drops. I'd be lying if my perverted ass didn't think that was fucking hot. And I'd definitely be lying if I didn't immediately envy the straw and wish that it was _me_ she was sucking on.

I shifted in my seat and gulped down a little bit of my martini as well. "What about you?" I asked Bella. "What's your story?"

"My story," she said with a heavy sigh. "Is really just so fucked up."

I swirled my straw around, as I remember the few things she said to me this morning. "Anything to do with your resolution?"

She snorted and looked at me. "I'm not telling you. Jeez, a normal guy would've already forgotten that."

"Well, I'm not normal. I am, after all, creeperish and shit with my extremely impressive painting," I said, mimicking her sentence from earlier. Bella rolled her eyes at me, but smiled. "And you're very persistent."

"I have a good memory," I admitted. "That's how I was able to draw you without a picture or anything like that."

"Like, a photographic memory?" Bella asked, and I nodded.

"But enough about me," I said and gave her a pointed stare.

"I told you already," Bella said plainly.

"I don't believe your life is just defined as 'fucked up'," I said. I knew I was prying, but damn. This girl was perfection. "You're amazing."

But she shook her head and tipped her glasses up, looking at me pained brown eyes. "I'm not that perfect girl on your canvas, Edward. I'm anything but."

* * *

_So, there's the first chapter of Broken Strings. Tell me what you think in the reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Strings

Summary: Bella was the confident, playful new girl next door, and Edward was the reserved, mellowed artist. They've both got broken strings. Can they fall in love and weave a new one?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Eight Months, Two Weeks and Three Days Ago:**

I left it alone. I was curious, but I left it alone. We wound up getting three more rounds of martinis, enough for me to feel a buzz and for Bella to be wavering between drunk and almost-there-but-not-quite-yet drunk, before heading back to the table. Jess was passed out on the sticky wood, her hair a crazy nest around her, and Angela, Lauren and Mike were missing. Jake, however, was sipping on some beer. "Swan," he called. "You drunk yet?"

"Getting there," she muttered, and started sipping on a drink one of her friends hadn't finished. "Fuck, Jake, did you get more muscular? You've got frickin' boulders on your arms, dude."

Jake snickered and set his drink down and turned to me. "She'll be completely gone in a few more drinks. Last time we did this, she tried to rape me."

"Jake," Bella whined. "Shut the hell up. I did not try to rape you!"

"You climbed over the table, sat in my lap and tried to get my pants off," he deadpanned. "You _climbed over the table_."

I admit, the thought of Jake and Bella together like that made me frown and want to beat the shit out of this kid. Which probably wouldn't happen since he _did_ kind of have boulders for arms and could probably do some serious damage to me. "You better watch out, man," Jake said to me, and Bella glowered at him.

We shifted into the booth and Jess let out a snore that seemed to have shaken the whole table. Jake sighed and stood. "Alright, I guess I should drive her home. You'll be okay, Bella?"

"Yeah." She smiled and swirled the straw around in her drink. "I'll be fine."

Jake woke Jess who managed to stand and stumble after him as they left. Bella sighed and shook her head. "She has no limits. Like, whatsoever."

I nodded thoughtfully. "My brother's the same. His tolerance level is below zero," I deadpanned. Bella smirked. "He threw up on you?"

"Last Thanksgiving," I said, and Bella laughed.

"That sucks, man. Jess threw up on me once. Except, it was from behind, and shit that… shit was fucking hard to get out. It was all lumpy and going down my back." She shuddered and shook her head. "I refused to talk to that bitch for about four days."

"Just four?" I asked, chuckling.

Bella sighed dramatically. "She claimed she was so depressed and sorry and then sang to me that Hannah Montana song." She chugged down some more beer and shook her head.

"What, 'True Friend'?"

Bella glanced at me sideways. "Yeah. And I don't know if I should be totally freaked or creeped out that you know any Hannah Montana songs. Or both."

I scoffed. "Hannah Montana is my guilty pleasure show. How does it go? You're a _true-ue-ue-ue_ friend. You're here till the end. You pull―"

"You sound like you're choking on a rabid cat," Bella deadpanned, and I frowned. "Next you're going to start singing _The Climb_." I smirked and opened my mouth, ready to embarrass her farther, but she slapped a ready hand to my lips and narrowed her eyes. "And I will _murder _you if you do."

I snorted behind her alcohol-smelling hand and gave it a nice, firm lick. Bella reared back in horror and wiped her palm hastily across the table top. "Edward! What the fuck? That's disgusting, dude! I have no idea where your tongue has been."

I chuckled. "Well, I certainly haven't had any rabid cats lurking in my mouth," I said humorously. "Never put your hand over my mouth."

Bella rolled her eyes and glared over at me. "You are disgusting."

"You know I'm awesome."

"I _know _you're disgusting. And weird. I'm still stuck on that Hannah Montana shit. Do you really watch that show?"

"It's not on Disney Channel anymore," I said, waving my hand dismissively. "I'm all about Phineas and Ferb."

"Oh my God," she moaned and shook her head. "I've picked the wrong guy to hang out with."

I laughed. "I'm much normaler when I'm sober."

She leaned in closer, a smile tugging at her lips. "Maybe we should hang out sometime then."

"Yeah. Maybe we should."

We just kinda stared at each other, minds fuzzy with alcohol and fingers twitching. I really was _normaler _when I was sober, but I was also kinda normal and not so open-minded when I'm drunk too. When Emmett and I have a drink he still constantly tells me to 'loosen the fuck up'. Tonight, I think maybe I'm just… drunk off of Bella. It doesn't seem so impossible, especially since I have a strange urge to just wrap myself around her and drink in her scent.

_The fuck? _

Bella must also makes me a creepy ass bastard too.

"Come on, you wanna go dance?" she asked me, breaking our silence. She was pulling me up before I could even get to answer―which would've been yes because, really, what straight man would say no? ―and pulled me over to the dry humpers and disheveled people.

There was a DJ on stage, and currently, a song by J. Cole, I think, was playing. It was fast paced, but Bella had managed to shift into the music. Right. On. Me.

Shit.

I blinked quickly and pressed my palms against her hips, completely and utterly unsure of what to do. "Um, Bella?" I squeaked out over the loud music. She craned her neck to see me, still moving and gyrating so blissfully against me. "Hm?" she hummed. The music changes to a slower, more passionate song and Bella's movement's start to move in the same exact rhythm. Precise and sensual, bumping her mid-section back against mine. "I think I'm drunk," she giggled before I could say anything.

"Yeah?" I breathed, and she twisted in my arms. Hers winded around my neck and she pressed up against me, the thin fabric of her dress so frail that I could feel almost every detail of her breasts that so perfectly molded against me. Her hair framed her face seamlessly, curly and gorgeous and begging for me to run my hands through it. Through her glasses, her eyelids were heavy and eyes seemingly darker. Everything about her was perfect and while she may have trouble believing it, there was no doubting it in my mind. "Yeah," she murmured. My fingers slide across her sides, and she shivers and sighs. After a moment, I hear her mutter, "Eddie?"

Oddly, the name sounded sexy coming from her even though I fucking hated it. "Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Well, shit.

She kissed my neck and giggled. "You smell so good. Like lemons and cherries." Her lips pucker against my neck again, darting her tongue out over my flesh and I shudder.

"Bella," I choke out. "Stop."

Her tongue leaves a wet, tingly spot as it ghosts across my skin. I swallow, and plead louder. "Stop, Bella."

The words must finally register in her head because she steps back, looking dazed and a little hurt. "Shit," she muttered. "I'm sorry. I know… fuck, I didn't even ask if you had a girlfriend, Edward."

"I don't," I said, a bit too quickly. "I don't. I just… we should just stop."

Bella frowns and swallows. "You don't want me?"

I don't _want_ you? Right, I don't, I want to _fuck_ you. Right against the wall for everyone to see. But I don't exactly use those words. "No, Bella. Jesus. Of course I want you. But I don't want you waking in the morning regretting it and hating me."

She looks a little sad, but nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We could still have a little fun though, right?"

I frown. "Like what?"

She just grins and tugs me out of the place.

* * *

I don't know where Bella was dragging me, but it was far. We walked about ten blocks before she pulled up at the community indoor pool. "What are we doing here?" I asked. Bella shushed me and peeked in through one of the long windows. "Coast is clear."

"For what?"

"For swimming," she said in a 'duh' tone, casting an amused glance over her shoulder at me. "Come on. I do this all the time." She walked to the back, and I followed her, looking over my shoulder in case a cop came rolling out of nowhere and threatened to shoot me.

"I thought you just moved to New York," I said.

"Nah. I just lived in a different part." She stopped at the gate blocking the backdoor and looked over at me. "Give me a lift, will ya?"

I nod and help her over the gate, wincing when the long ass heel of her shoe pressed deep into my palm. "Shit," I hissed. "Hurry."

"I am, I am."

Bella stumbled over the top and looked at me through the bars with a triumphant smile. She unlocked the gate and I stepped through, scrambling after her as we headed to the backdoor. I felt like a teenager again, although I never actually done anything like this before. I'd always been the reserved kid from the back of the class. Or, Emmett's little brother. I have no idea how we share the same genes. We're nothing alike. "They should have more security," Bella snorted, easily opening the door. We clambered inside and the pool looked completely different without a whole bunch of people buzzing around.

I turned around to face Bella and my eyes nearly bugged out. She was currently undressing. In front of me. "You're making me feel awkward," she told me softly. "You have to get undressed, too. That's how it works. And don't be embarrassed, I saw Jake's peen and bush… damn, you probably couldn't cut it with a weed whacker." She snorted and shook her head. "Anyway, there's no way you can be worse."

I was still kind of in shock, but did start to undress. I kicked my pants off and shucked my shirt, just in time to see Bella's ass as she dived into the pool.

All the way. She got undressed all. The. Fucking. Way.

I took a deep breath and dropped my boxers before dipping into the pool. Bella smirked at me and rested lazily against the side of the pool. "Nice pickle, Eddie."

I rolled my eyes and swam over to her, trying not to get too excited. The water seemed to cover everything though, so I was good. For now.

"So, what part of New York did you live in?" I asked.

"Manhattan," she answered breezily. "I lived in Forks until I was twenty-two and then decided to leave that shithole."

I nodded and said seriously, "Yeah. I left Spoons when I was eighteen to move to Knives and then ended up here five years later." Bella laughed and punched my arm, and I had to use all of my willpower not to look at her bobbing boob.

Heh. Bobbing boob.

I crack myself up.

"It's a small town in Washington," she told me. "It was rainy and wet and had a lot of assholes in it."

I raised an eyebrow, interested. "Assholes as in boyfriend assholes?"

She shrugged. "And then some."

"And what about your parents?" I asked. "Did they live in said shithole?"

Bella sighed sullenly. "No. No parents."

I wanted to hit myself for asking, even if I didn't know. She looked so sad and stricken, and I've only known this girl for a day, but she's always been smiling. I've never seen her look so miserable. We sat in comfortable silence, the sound of crickets chirping and water lapping filling our ears until Bella flicked a small dose of water at me. I looked at her and she did it again, only this time there was a lot more water.

"You trying to declare war or something?" I asked. Bella bit her bottom lip and splashed me again and by then I'd had enough. We chased each other around the pool, splashing and laughing and completely forgetting the predicament from earlier. I was just picking Bella up, ready to dunk her in the water when the door slammed open and two angry looking security guards rushed in. "Shit," I whispered, and dropped Bella. She fell into the water with a squeal, then resurfaced and glared at me. "The fuck, Edward?"

"You two aren't supposed to be in here," one of the guys said. The other one noticed our clothes and snickered. "Embry, look, they're skinny dipping."

"Hey, guys," Bella said, and turned around. She had crossed her arms over her chest and just to make sure the two didn't somehow see her ass, I scooted closer. "Bella?" one of them, Embry, I think, said. Then he started laughing. "Holy shit. I didn't even know. You're skinny dipping?" And I think one of those motherfuckers tried to peak a look at her.

"Yep. With my boyfriend Edward. Who knows how to break a guy's jaw," she said, and I blanched at her while Embry quickly adverted his eyes. Well. My inner monologue seemed to think I was her boyfriend, what's two other people going to do? "Can you guys give us a moment?"

"Five minutes," the other guy said, and they walked out. Bella went to move out the pool, and for a reason I didn't quite know, I turned to give her some privacy and got out to get my own belongings. "You know those two?" I asked, pulling on my boxers, and then my pants.

"Embry is Jake's cousin. And the other guy, Sam, we're… friends. Kind of. Okay, you can turn around now."

I did, and raised an eyebrow at the bra clenched in her fingers. "I don't need it," she explained, seeing my expression, and I scoffed. Her body was soaking wet and she was wearing a tight dress. Don't need it my ass. "If people start to look at your nipples, do not blame me," I say. Bella rolled her eyes. "If people look at my nipples, I'll just have you punch them. In their jaws. You're my boyfriend."

I snorted. "And when was this decided?"

"When I remember that Embry fought like a pussy and is scared of anyone who does _not_ fight like a pussy," she said, stuffing her bra in a hidden pocket on her dress. "Now come on before they come back."

We slip out and run back to Marquee. It was now almost two in the morning, yet the music could be heard from the outside, and the strobe lights could be seen. "You okay to drive?" Bella asks. I really shouldn't, since I am intoxicated, but I could still see straight so I nod and we head into her junk.

I mean truck. Well, not really. I meant junk.

"Why didn't you want to see me naked?" Bella murmured once we were on the road. I looked at her, surprised. "I was trying to be chivalrous."

"Haven't you heard? Chivalry is dead. Get the fuck with it, Edward."

I glance at her sideways. "You're very contemptuous tonight."

She glares. "Yeah? Well, I'll be contemporary all I want tonight."

"Bella? Shut up. You're very drunk."

"It's your fault," she sneered.

"Oh, really? Enlighten me, please."

"Well, first you rejected me," she said, holding up a finger. "Secondly, you didn't want to see me naked. And secondly, you managed to bring up my parents."

I guess second is the new third.

"I didn't reject you," I argued. "We agreed mutually that doing… something tonight wouldn't be too wise. And Bella, I told you already why I didn't look at you. And I'm sorry for bringing up your parents… I didn't know they were dead. I'm sorry."

She sighed. "They aren't dead. At least, not physically. But to me… they're dead to me."

* * *

_I'd like to know what you thought. The third chapter is done already, I'll update soon. _

_Britt _


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Strings

Summary: Bella was the confident, playful new girl next door, and Edward was the reserved, mellowed artist. They've both got broken strings. Can they fall in love and weave a new one?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Eight Months, Two Weeks and Three Days Ago Pt. 2:**

Bella promptly threw up all over her dashboard after her revelation and then drifted off to sleep. It was really fucking disgusting, but we were right around the corner from our building, so I sped to it.

I made sure to wipe the throw up off of Bella before lifting her up and carrying her to my room. I didn't know where her key was and I didn't really want to wake her up. "Edward," Bella murmured. I set her on my bed and sighed, looking down at her rumpled dress and messy hair.

"Bella," I whispered. "Bella, wake up."

"Five more minutes," she groaned and turned on her side. I sighed again and nudged her, but she didn't budge. She did, however, snore really fucking loudly.

I lifted her up so she was sitting and reached behind her to find a zipper or clip. The dress was tight, so it took a lot of tugging and grunting before I finally got it off, her bra dropping out of her pocket and to the floor with it. I sucked in a deep breath, looking directly at her breasts. They looked so soft and cushiony, but I didn't dare touch them. But, fuck, I wanted to. "Holy shit," I mumbled when she shifted on her side. I _really_ wanted to.

I got my shit together and went to search for one of my shirts. It was an old U2 t-shirt and it was really big on Bella, but I didn't have anything else. Plus, even in her state, she looked beautiful in it. I covered her with one of my fleece blankets, turned out the lights, and then headed back outside with a bucket and dish towel. I'd never had to clean puke out of someone's car before, but there's a first time for everything, right?

The smell had me dizzy, so I scrubbed hard until the odor was out before retreating back to my apartment. I didn't even take a shower. I just collapsed onto the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up later that morning to the smell of bacon and the sound of sizzling. My eyes opened, squinting past the sunlight that spilled into the room, and saw Bella in the kitchen. She was still in my shirt, though her hair looked a little better. I yawned and stood, walking towards the sweet aroma of greasy, fattening meat. "Hey," I murmured, and Bella jumped, dropping the spatula in the pan.

"Shit," she muttered and turned the burner off. She turned to me with a wide smile. "Morning."

"Morning. You're… cooking?"

"To say thanks," she said softly. "What you did last night was really… nice."

"It was common courtesy," I said. "I wasn't going to… leave you like that."

Her smile grew. "Well, at least you got to see me naked, right?"

I coughed. "I didn't really…"

"It's okay. I don't really mind," she assured me, then turned around and resumed cooking. "I took a shower, too, if you don't mind. And used your hair curlers."

I rolled my eyes. "Those aren't mine. They're my sister's. She gave them to me as a joke because my hair is apparently too long."

Bella laughed and laid down a few more strips of bacon in the pan. "Your hair is perfect. You don't mind me making breakfast, do you?"

"I haven't had a real, decent breakfast in a while," I shared. "So, no. I don't mind."

Bella hummed quietly and I looked at her. I realized it was kind of creepy, but I couldn't stop. Every time I see her, she gets even more perfect. My shirt on her looked sexy, swallowing up her small frame, yet still giving me a perfect view of her long, slender legs. Her hair was curled loosely, hanging between her shoulder blades in a wave of ombre tresses. I turn and headed to my canvas and easel. The finished painting from yesterday is still there, so I switch it with a clean one and start painting.

A few minutes later, the sizzling stops and soft, gentle footsteps creep up behind me. "It looks so real," she murmured, resting her hand on my shoulder and leaning against me. I swallow and nod slowly. "Can you… can you sketch as good as this?"

"Uh, I guess. I do sketch a bit. Sometimes."

She was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Do you sell any of your paintings?"

"No," I answered distantly.

"I looked at them while you were asleep. They're amazing, Edward. Seriously."

I chuckled and set my paint brush down. "At least you think so."

"Who didn't?" she asked quietly, and I look at her. And with her gentle eyes and trusting smile, I want to tell her everything. But she'd have to reciprocate. "I'll tell you," I started. "If you tell me something about you."

My deal settles with her for a moment, before she nods gently. "I was married," I told her, and something shifts in her eyes. "Her name was Tanya and in the beginning she was amazing. We loved each other, and she loved my paintings. She loved when I painted her… said I brought out the unseen beauty inside of her. But things changed and she grew distant. She stayed at work late. She hardly spoke to me… she'd laugh at me when I told her I wanted to sell my painting someday. And then one day, she told me she was pregnant. We haven't… you know… we haven't had sex in a while, so I was confused, but I didn't want to think the worse and she swore to me she wasn't cheating. But when the baby was born he was… uh, he was well… he wasn't mine. He was… African-American." Bella took in a deep breath and ran her thumb over my knuckles. "Tanya just laughed in my face when I asked what happened and asked if I was stupid. So I left and never saw her again."

"Well, she missed out on someone pretty great," Bella said, offering me a small smile. She walked over to my paintings, all stacked up in a pile and picked up one from the top. It was Tanya, a painting that took me forever to complete. I'd completed it in the beginning part of our marriage. "That's the only one I kept," I tell Bella. "I threw the others out. It took a whole lot of convincing from my family not to just burn every painting I've ever done of her."

"She was really pretty," Bella said. "Wow."

"I think I know someone even prettier," I shared lightly, and Bella rolled her eyes at me, with a smile toying at her lips. "And now it's your turn to tell me something."

Bella sighed. "Not all of it… please?"

She looked really sad, and her eyes a little scared. I nodded softly and Bella smiled despondently. "Okay. Well, my mom left when I was young because she cheated on my dad. And my dad turned into a real douche after that. I knew he was in pain… but every time he told me no one loved me, that he didn't love me… well, it really struck a nerve."

I didn't really know what to say. How anyone couldn't love this girl was beyond me―e_specially_ her dad. And from the expression on her face, it was obvious he'd put her through a lot. "Well, he missed out on someone pretty great," I murmured her words from the moment before. Bella smiled softly and gestured to the food in the kitchen.

"Do you want to eat now? I don't want my wonderful breakfast to go to waste."

So it doesn't. We sit at the island with a plate of bacon and eggs, eating silently as if we hadn't just had that discussion and as if it were our normal routine.

I wanted it to be.

"What are you doing today?" Bella asked as I tossed the plates in the trash.

"Robbing a bank," I joked, and Bella laughed.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about your dangerous murderer lifestyle. But I didn't really know being a robber was a part of it."

"It is," I justified. "Whenever I needed money, we'd rob the airport. To us, it was better than Citibank."

Bella chuckled and shook her head. "You just quoted _Goodfellas_. I think my life is complete." She stood and walked around my apartment, stopping at my large bookshelf full of books and old journals. "I don't think I've actually met a guy who had diaries," she teased, plucking one out of its place. I walked over to her and frowned. "It's a journal. Not a diary. I was an over-emotional kid, so my mom brought me journals when I was younger to write what I was feeling in it. It kinda became a habit for me."

"Aw," Bella smiled, opening to a page of sloppy kid-Edward hand-writing. "You _do_ seem like the emotional type. 'Today Garrett stuck gum in my hair and shoved my head in a sink. It's like no one gets me, not even Mr. Snuggleskin―"

"Okay, I think that's enough," I grumbled, and took the journal away. Bella giggled and went to dive into my books. "Pride and Prejudice? _Wuthering Heights_?" she questioned and I could feel the heat rush up to my cheeks. She grinned and shook her head. "You might just be the coolest dude I've ever met, Edward."

My eyebrow rose questioningly. "You're lying."

"I'm not," she insisted. "Mike and Jacob are cool, but they don't paint colossally amazing paintings of me by _memory, _sneak into an indoor pool with me to skinny dip, cleans up my vomit, _and _read books like this. Got anymore fucktastic qualities?"

I shrugged. "I play piano?"

Her eyebrows rose thoughtfully and she looked over at my upright piano. "Really?" I nodded. "Can you play me a song?"

"I don't know…" I trailed off, uncertain. Bella pouted. "Please? Just one song? _Pleeease?_"

I snorted, because she sounded really fucking childish and whiny, but nodded and with an excited squeal type noise from Bella, we made our way to the piano. I sat down, finger poised over the keys, and took a breath.

I started playing _Claire de Lune_. Also being a bit of a loner as a child, my mother put me in piano lessons so I'd have something to do. I'd always been fascinated by classical music, especially ones from Debussy or Beethoven. Piano had always come natural to me, so even though I hadn't played in a while, my performance was on point and in tune.

Bella was seated next to me on the wooden bench, her eyes moving with my fingers. Most girls, like Tanya, thought that the piano was mind-numbing and dreadful, but Bella seemed into it. Her eyes narrowed cutely and she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip thoughtfully as she gazed on.

When I completed the piece, Bella inhaled deeply and grinned. "Wow," she whispered. "That was beautiful."

I chuckled. "You didn't have that uncontrollable feeling to fall asleep out of boredom?" I asked. Bella looked at me. "No, I wanted to fall asleep. But not out of boredom. It was relaxing and peaceful… basically the opposite of what Tanya told you."

"How do you know Tanya said something about it?"

"Because, from what I heard, she's a massive bitch," Bella said seriously and I laughed. "If I were her, I'd kiss you every time you'd play the piano or paint me a picture."

"Yeah?" I murmured softly. We were so close to each other. Our legs were touching, our shoulders and our arms. Bella turned ever so slightly so her body was slanted against mine, and pressed her soft palm against my bicep. Her long, slender fingers felt good against my skin as they moved up and curled themselves gently in my hair. "Yeah," Bella finally breathed. Then she was pulling me towards her, pressing her lips firmly against mine. Heat spread throughout me as her soft, warm lips welcomed me completely. I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist, pulling her close and loving the way her body formed perfectly against mine. She whimpered headily and grazed my lower lip with her tongue, and then nibbled on it softly with her teeth.

I guess this, with a dose of happiness, was what heaven felt like. Bella moaned happily when my hands wandered to the side of her clothed breast, toying with her soft mounds and running my thumbs over her pebbled nipples. We broke the kiss momentarily as Bella rushed to throw one of her legs over mine and to be that close to _her_ was incredible. The cotton of her panties was light and soft against my pants, but what was definitely not soft was my cock, painfully and pathetically straining against the rough fabric. Bella giggled as she ground her hips down into mine and peppered kisses along my jaw. "Who's your friend?" she murmured.

"Mutton Dagger," I said, and Bella dissolved into a fit of giggles, shaking and _rubbing _against me. "Seriously?" she asked, pulling back to look me in the eye. I shrugged. "Emmett introduced me to the lovely world of penis names. I think Mutton Dagger was the best one."

"I need to meet your brother," Bella said with a humorous smile. "Seriously."

And then we were kissing again.

Our lips were locked and our hands were roaming everywhere and anywhere, diving under shirts, messing up our hair. And, shit, Bella needed an Olympic medal for how well she dry-humped, bumping and grinding herself sexily against me. I was just about to beg her to stop unless she wanted more―which I knew wasn't going to happen―when we were suddenly on the floor in a heap of raging hormones and breathlessness.

It took a moment to realize that the bench had dipped over before I started laughing alongside Bella. She buried her face in my neck and giggled. "Oh, wow. Did we… did we _break_ it?"

"I _hope_ not," I said. "That shit is expensive."

But I didn't move to see if it was intact because I didn't really care. I would hold Bella like this forever if I could.

Bella sighed and kissed my neck tenderly. "Is this too soon?" she whispered.

"It doesn't feel like it," I said.

"I know right. I'm feeling something, but… it feels so natural. And you know yesterday… at the club?" she asked, and I nodded. "I really don't think I would regret it. But with any other guy I totally would."

"I think―"

The door suddenly slammed open, and both Bella and I jumped. And screamed. And while Bella had an excuse for sounding like a girl, I most certainly did not.


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Strings

Summary: Bella was the confident, playful new girl next door, and Edward was the reserved, mellowed artist. They've both got broken strings. Can they fall in love and weave a new one?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Thanks to those that reviewed, hearing what you say really means a lot to me.

* * *

"I'm _hoomme_!"

Shit.

At the door was Emmett, holding a large teddy bear and sporting a wide grin. Bella scrambled up onto her feet and I followed suite, glaring at my older brother. "How the fuck did you open my door?"

"I have a key," he said, rolling his eyes. "_Duh_."

"How the fuck did you get a key?"

"I stole yours," he said simply, and then eyed Bella and me. I rolled my eyes. A few weeks ago I'd _lost_ my key. "Was something going on here…?"

"No, Emmett. There wasn't."

Emmett laughed, obviously knowing there was, and stepped into the apartment, closing the door loudly behind him. "Are you going to introduce me to your… lady friend?" He wiggled his eyebrows and I groaned, mortified.

"No," I stated. "And if you would leave―"

"I'm Bella," Bella said cheerfully, extending her hand out to my brother. I scowled as he shook it, and then tossed his large, lumpy arms around her in one of his bear hugs. I swear, he could swallow Bella whole with one of those things. She laughed and Emmett set her down, along with the bear. "I'm Emmett, this ugly ass's brother," Emmett said flippantly. Bella smirked and stepped back beside me while Emmett gathered the bear up and thrusted it at me. "This is for you, baby brother."

I pushed it away, certain there was a bomb or hidden camera embedded in it. "What for?"

"Can't I just give my best brother in the whole wide world a gift that's just as good?" he asked, and Bella snorted behind me. I didn't even find that close to a compliment. Not to mention I was his _only_ brother. I cross my arms and shook my head, not believing his bullshit for a second. Emmett sighed and dropped the bear with a sheepish grin. "Alright. So, Rose kicked me―"

"No," I decided abruptly. "_Fuck_ no."

This wasn't the first time Rose, my sister-in-law and Emmett's temperamental wife, has kicked him out. However, there is a different reason every time. Last time he had accidentally sold about half her closet so he could pay for a, quote on quote, _really valuable and treasured 'action figure'_ from a con-artist that was really only about thirty dollars. While Emmett didn't seem scary enough for said con-artist, the con-artist was shit loads scared of Rosalie who barged into his place and yelled threateningly, "I'm going to rip off your dick and shove it so far up your ass that I'll have to crawl backwards out of your small intestine when I'm through."

Needless to say, Emmett had been kicked out for about three months before Rose let him back in.

"Please, Edward?" Emmet begged. "Do you want me to get on the floor? Because I will." And so, he fell to his knees, clasping his fingers tight as he looked up at me. "Mom and dad said no. Alice said no. You're my only hope, man."

I wasn't surprised. While Rose seems to have him tame and tidy in their house, he loves to wreck other people's houses and stink up the fucking bathroom every time he stays for a long period of time. "What did you do this time?" I asked.

He sighed. "I ruined her curtains," he sulked. "Her _favorite_ curtains."

Yep. That would earn him a few weeks.

I sighed, knowing up somewhere down this messy lane I would regret it. "Fine, you can―"

"Yes!" Emmet hopped up and ran out the door. I blinked after him and shook my head while Bella silently cracked up. "That was… interesting."

"I had to live with him for eighteen years," I grumbled.

Bella grinned and picked up the bear, which was easily almost as tall as her. "Well, this is pretty. You should keep it by the bookshelf next to your diaries."

I looked at her and glared. "Oh, you think you're funny, don't you?"

She just shrugged innocently and as I moved closer to her, she took tiny steps backwards. Our eyes were trained on each other, and understanding what I was going to do, Bella dropped the bear and bolted. She didn't get far, however. I caught her around the waist, pulling her back against my chest while Bella laughed gleefully. Feeling torturous, I turned her around in my arms and pushed her against the wall and then instantly started to attack her sides with my fingers.

Apparently, Bella was insanely ticklish.

She couldn't stop giggling; jerking and crying so much that I had to stop so she wouldn't choke on her own laughs.

"You're horrible," she pouted at me and I grinned, inching closer to her lips. The corner of her mouth lifted upwards as she leaned forward to press a small kiss to my nose. "Where did your brother go?"

"I don't―"

"Aw, man, this shit is heavy," Emmett grunted from behind us and I sighed heavily. Bella giggled and somehow managed to wiggle herself out of my grip.

"Oh," Emmett said dubiously. "Did I interrupt―"

"Yes, dipshit. You interrupted." I looked at his bags and frowned. There were about four of them. "What the fuck? You're only staying for a few weeks, Emmett."

"Well…" he trailed off. "Rose said she's fed up with my shit and tossed just about every ounce of clothing I had out the window. So… I think it's going to be more than a few weeks, baby brother."

Bella was laughing silently behind me. "I think I'm gonna go, Edward. I would say I'll call you, but it seems we haven't exchanged number yet. It was nice to meet you, Emmett."

"Wait," I piped up. "I'll drive you to your house."

Bella started at me in confusion for a moment, before catching on and nodding. "Oh. Okay, thanks."

"I'll just settle myself in, baby brother," Emmett said, and he did. Right on my couch. I scoffed and quickly went to grab Bella's clothes before heading out to her apartment. She must've cleaned it after I left because it was pretty tidy. Like mine, it was very simple, with nice looking couches and clean, hardwood floors.

Bella took her dress and tossed it in a hamper. "Emmett seems nice."

"He sucks," I said flatly and Bella laughed.

I looked around and noticed a large cage pushed in the corner. It had colorful padding and what looked like little domes and slides. "You have a pet?" I asked. Bella grinned and nodded. "Three, actually. A cat and two guinea pigs. I bought them at the pet store down the street. They'll also be a part of my resolution."

I moved over to the cage and noticed the two furry guinea pigs, one a sleeping lump and the other sniffing the floor. They looked like obese rats to me, but I didn't mention that to Bella. She crouched down next to the cage and picked one up that had a bright orange coat . "This is Victoria," she chimed. It squirmed in her hand and made an annoying squeaking sound. "You hungry?" Bella crooned.

"No, and stop talking to me like that," I said in a high, squeaky British accent. Bella turned and glared at me. "Fuck off. My guinea pig does not sound like some damn Italian chipmunk."

"It was British," I corrected her quietly, and Bella rolled her eyes. She set down Victoria, who stared at me through the bars in her cages with what looked like an evil glare, and sprinkled some food in her bowl. "Where's the cat?" I asked. Wouldn't a cat eat animals like this?

"She instantly ran under my bed when I let her out the carrier. I had to put food under the bed because she didn't want to come out."

I laughed and looked around some more. The box of porn was still there, hanging out besides her TV. Emmett was never allowed over here. It would be a porn wonderland for him. "Still shy about porn?" Bella asked humorously. "I mean, we did basically dry hump in your apartment."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You know… we should really… talk… about that," I murmured, turning to look at her. Bella sighed and nodded, sitting down on the couch. I sat next to her. "Never involving myself with boys again is part of my resolution, too. And shit, I know you've only just met me yesterday, but… you've seen me naked practically _twice_ and I stayed at your place for a night and we kissed and I met your family… _sorta_. I have no idea what the hell I'm trying to say, but…" She sighed heavily and looked at me. "You make me feel things I haven't felt in a long, long time."

She hardly finishes before I pull her close to me and fuse our lips fervently together, kissing her with heavy abandon. Her tiny hands fist the fabric of my shirt and she gently swipes her tongue along mine before pulling back and panting heavily into neck. "Ungh," she groaned, and I chuckled.

"I wanna try this," I said. "I wanna try us."

"You do?" she asked breathlessly. Dumbly. I pressed another searing kiss to her lips, and Bella pulled back, gasping. "_Okay_," she grinned. "I get it. Stop trying to kiss my lips away." I chuckled and kissed her cheek instead, and caught sight of Victoria. She was making another kind of weird noise now as she stood on her hind legs, latching her paws onto the cage. Bella laughed. "I think she's excited to see you, Edward."

The guinea pig was still glaring and I had a hunch Victoria was feeling exactly the _opposite_. The second guinea pig waddled out of her little ball and Bella bent down to greet it, nuzzling its tiny nose. "This is Jane," she told me. The guinea pig had a sleek, white coat and beaming red eyes that boar into me almost exactly like Victoria's did. "Your guinea pigs have human names," I said plainly and Bella set Jane back in the cage.

"They're people too, Eddie."

"No. They're guinea pigs. _Guinea_… _pigs_," I said, pronouncing them slowly to get my point across. Bella waved her hand dismissively and sat back on the couch. "You just don't understand. You're not a pet owner."

"Neither were you a few days ago," I deadpanned. Bella smiled at me and lifted her legs up onto my lap. "You know how you said you don't paint people naked?" she asked me and I nodded distantly, smoothing my hands over her shins.

She had awesome shins.

"Well… do you think you can paint me naked?"

And cue heart attack.

I looked at her with wide eyes and Bella smiles bashfully as she removes her legs from my lap. "Sorry, that was a little forward, wasn't it?" I just shrug, temporarily unable to say anything, and Bella sighs. "I guess the craziest thing is that I trust you enough to do that considering..." She stops and trails off, clearing her throat and I sit up. No way was she getting out of that. "Considering what?"

"Considering my ex-fiancé betrayed me in the worst way," she spat bitterly. Bella sighed loudly and ran both her hands through her hair. She bent down so her elbows were touching her knees and her beautiful face was hidden from.

"It's not supposed to be like this," she whispered, her voice muffled and painfully sad.

"What isn't?"

She sat up and sighed again. "Nothing. This is making me upset, do you wanna go somewhere today?"

Bella stood and walked across the room. She ran her hand down her face and shook her head softly. I stood and walked to her, my hands dropping to her sides and lips meeting her neck. She shivered beneath my fingertips and dipped her head back. "It's fine," I murmured. "Everything's fine."

"I know." She pulled away to turn and look at me. "So? Do you want to go?"

"Go where?"

"Um, barbecue. Jake's family is having a barbecue."

"I'll go on one condition," I said, slipping my hands into my pocket. She raised an eyebrow at me. "My sister is having an engagement party on Friday and I want you to come."

"Meeting the family already? God, you're fast, Eddie." She smiled and nodded. "Alright, so it's settled. The barbecue starts soon though, so I'm gonna get ready." She ran off to her bedroom, the door closing loudly behind her. I let out a breath and turned, catching sight of Jane in the cage, who was looking at me with little death eyes. "Crazy rat," I mumbled, before slipping out of the apartment and into my own.

Emmett was rifling through my refrigerator when I walked in. "Hey! Hands off, Em. I just went shopping not too long ago."

"Doesn't seem like it," he said, lifting his head with a Twinkie stuffed in his mouth. I narrowed my eyes. "We're talking about this later… I need to go get ready now."

"I hear you, little bro," Emmett said distantly, bending back down into the fridge. I rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

"See how nice I am? I scrape and scrub throw-up off of an ugly truck for you," I said to Bella as we hop in. She glares at me. "Edward, seriously, if you value your balls…"

I chuckled and got into her truck. It took about thirty minutes until we arrived at Jake's barbecue, and that whole thirty minutes consisted of Bella and I babbling about nothing in particular.

"Oh, God," Bella groaned as we got out the truck.

"What?"

"Jake's got some slutty sisters, Eddie. Beware, because they do bite," she said seriously. I chuckled and shook my head, following after her as she walked over to Jake. There were a whole bunch of people scattered around the large clearing, the air tainted with the strong smell of meat and footballs and soccer balls were being tossed into the air. I dodged a soccer ball just before it could pummel my face in, but unfortunately, I couldn't dodge the person who kicked it.

"My bad!"

A tall, perky girl popped up next to me, soccer ball in hand and a flirty smile plastered across her face. Bella snorted in front of us. "It's alright," I chuckled and ran a hand over my head. She giggled. "So, who're you here with? I'm surprised I've never seen you before."

"Well, I'm actually here with Bella," I said, nodding to her. She looked at Bella and frowned. "Oh wow, really? That's so cool."

Bella finally turned and smiled tightly at the girl. "Hey, Rachel."

"Hey, Bella," she said flatly. "I didn't know Jake invited you."

"Course not," Bella said snidely. Rachel turned back to me with a bothersome gaze and fingered the sleeve of my shirt. "Well, if you ever wanna talk, or you know, get _together_… I'm here. See you!" She blew me a kiss before twirling and running off. I turned to Bella with an incredulous look. "There's another one, so watch out," Bella teased, giggling at my pained expression.

Bella spotted Jake and her friends a second later. I couldn't really remember all of their names, except for Jessica, who looked surprisingly sober and well. "Bells!" Jake exclaimed and set down his spatula. "You made it."

"Of course. You guys remember Edward, right?"

"I knew my mind wasn't playing tricks on me," Jess said, grinning up at me. "You _are_ hot."

I chuckled awkwardly and Bella rolled her eyes, hooking her middle finger in the belt loops of my jeans. "Yes, he is. And _taken_," she practically growled, albeit playfully.

"_How_ long have you two known each other?" Jake asked, trying to clarify again.

"It's new," Bella said. "Where's Seth?"

"Hanging around here somewhere," Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can't wait to see him," Bella gushed, then turned to me. "He's probably even cuter than before. I can't wait for you to meet him."

Yeah, well I can. This guy sounds like a fucking asshole already. I mean, he can't be that cute, right? I huff and nod, crossing my arms. Bella raises an eyebrow at my changed attitude, before her name was called by a small, excited voice.

"Bella!"

Bella spun around; a wide grin nearly splitting her face in two as a small boy came barreling towards her. She bent down, nearly falling over by the impact of his hug. "Seth! Hey kiddo, how's it going?"

Oh.

So _that's_ Seth. Hm.

Still isn't that cute.

Bella showered kisses all across his face and he squirmed away, giggling uncontrollably and begging her to stop. "Ew! Stop, you're giving me cooties!" he cackled, pushing at her face.

"Cooties?" Bella gasped playfully, finally letting up, and I snorted. "C'mon, Seth, I thought what we had was special. I don't have _cooties_."

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes. "_All_ girls have cooties," he said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bella laughed and shook her head, standing up straight, and turned briefly to smirk at me. "If you say so."

Seth then noticed me, his eyes narrowing. "Who're you?"

"Um…" I looked at Bella briefly, then back at Seth. "Well… uh, Bella and I are, you know, special friends," I said, trying to word it as simple as possible. This kid had to be five, maybe six. Seth's eyebrow rose, then he looked at Bella with an _are you kidding me?_ look, then turned back to me. "You mean boyfriend and girlfriend?"

My face heated a bit as Bella silently laughed. "Um… yeah, like that."

"Yeah, okay," Seth said, glaring and then pointing at me. "You better take care of my best friend, got me? I took _tie-can-dough _when I was four," he added.

I chuckled and nodded. "I guess I'll watch out for you clear of you then."

"Yeah, you _better_," he agreed, jutting his chin out before turning and running off.

"He likes you, don't worry," Jacob snorted, walking off after Seth.

"That's his son," Bella explained. "Jake had him when he was young."

I nodded. "So, you guys had something special, huh?"

Bella giggled and rolled her eyes. "Jealous of a six year old?"

"Well, he _does_ know _tie-can-dough_, so, I mean…" I trailed off and Bella laughed, pushing me forward to meet more people.

* * *

About a few hours later, I was somehow roped into playing in a game of football. And, I mean, these guys Jake and Bella call people were actually closely related to the _Hulk_, and I'm sure by now, I had acquired brain damage from the tumbles and footballs pitched at my head. "Suck it up, Cullen," Jake snorted from above me as I swayed and stumbled onto my feet. His cousin, Sam, had efficiently flipped me over his shoulder when he charged with the ball. And I hadn't even _meant_ to get in that dinosaur's way.

"I think… I think I'll sit out," I wheezed, limping over to Bella. She had an amused smirk on her face, twirling her hair in her fingers and trying to keep her laugh in. "Don't say _anything_," I warned her.

"I'm not," she said, shrugging. "It's just… I know Jake and the guys are brutal, but are you made of feathers or something? I mean, damn, they just tossed you everywhere."

I grumbled and ran a hand through my hair, sporting a really pissed of frown. Bella giggled and scooted closer, her hand coming over to rest on my knee. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked, before brushing her lips against my cheek, which throbbed a little.

I tried not to smile, but the corners of my mouth wobbled a bit and I nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they broke me about everywhere."

"That's too bad. I didn't even get to use you yet," she pouted, shaking her head and looking playfully distressed. I opened my mouth, ready to retort, when Jess and Lauren came bouncing over. "Bella, we need your opinion on something!" Lauren said. "It's important."

Bella laughed at my agitated face as she stood. "I'll be back," she promised in a knowing voice and trotted off with her friends. I leaned back, once again put in a not so happy mood.

"Wow, if I were dating you, I don't think I'd ever leave your side," a voice said next to me. "Not with you looking like _that_."

I turned, seeing the girl from before. Rachel, I think. "Oh, hey, um… Rachel?"

"Rebecca," she said, giggling obnoxiously. I liked the sound of Bella's more. "Rachel's my twin sister, silly. Identical, but she has a bigger nose than me." She giggled again and leaned forward, probably closer than I really liked. "And just between you and I, she's not really prettier, is she?" She laughed and bit her lip. I wanted to say they looked exactly the same, so how could one be prettier, and one not, but I don't. Rachel and Rebecca really were pretty, but Bella… Bella was amazingly gorgeous.

I chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of my head, unsure of what to say.

Why the fuck did Bella leave?

"So, who're you here with?" Rebecca asked, leaning closer.

"Bella," I said, looking around to see if I could escape.

"Bella?" Rebecca repeated, snorting. "Really? Sweetie, you can do a much better job than _her_."

I laughed and shook my head, standing up because I was already tired of her. "Yeah, well, I think you can do a much better job at being subtlety innocence," I retorted. "Your chest is practically spilling out of your top."

She bit her lip, clearly only catching my last sentence. "So you've noticed?"

"Unfortunately. But perhaps you should find someone who actually _wants_ to notice." I only caught a glimpse of her pout before I turned and headed off to find Bella.

She was with Jessica and Lauren, looming over a laptop settled in Jessica's lap. I popped up behind her, my arms snaking stealthily around her midsection. Bella jumped slightly, but relaxed just a moment a later and turned to grin at me. "Feeling better?"

"No," I grumped, nipping at her chin. She giggled and detangled herself from my grasp. Lauren rolled her eyes. "I know this thing is new. _Really_ new, but we _need_ you, Bella!"

"Jake hasn't even said anything yet," she argued, shaking her head, and then turning towards me. "They're picking out wedding venues for Jacob's wedding."

"He's getting married?"

"Well, see, that's the thing," she said. "He's not, but they think he's going to propose to his girlfriend soon."

I chuckled and nodded. "I see."

"Are you okay, though?" Bella asked. "I can ditch them if you want."

"Oh, we're _definitely_ feeling the love, bitch," Jessica said, rolling her eyes. Bella just flipped her off.

I laughed and nodded. "Sure, but… you're right about those twins."

"Oh no," she moaned. "They bit you, didn't they?"

I snorted. "No, they didn't. Looked pretty close though."

"I'm sorry," she pouted, sounding so adorable. I smiled and hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against mine, and then nuzzling my nose against her neck. "But, can you honestly blame them? You're just so freaking hot."

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said, while she squirmed in my arms.

"If you two don't stop now, I'm gonna puke," Jessica said, rolling her eyes.

"Good thing we're ready to go then," Bella said, detaching herself from me, but I kept my arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Already?" a little voice whined behind us.

Seth stood there, a ball held under his arm and his hair sticking left and right from sweat.

"I'll visit again soon," Bella promised, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He grinned and turned to me, and then his eyes dropped down to my hand nestled on _his best friend's_ hip. "Nice to meet you, Edwin," he said plainly, meeting my eyes again.

Bella stifled a giggle behind her knuckles while I smirked at the little guy in front of me. He really was cute, trying to act all macho. Just to piss him off a little more, I leaned forward and ruffled the matted hair on his head. "Same here, Sean."

His eyes narrowed, before a slow smile crept across his face, then he turned to Bella. "Ok. I like him. I _guessss_ you can keep him―for a little while." Then he turned and ran off, bouncing the ball as he left.

"So, you think you're gonna keep me?" I asked Bella, smiling down at her. She just rolled her eyes before rising up on her toes to hover her lips over mine. "I _guess_ I can," she barely said, before my lips were smothering hers, and my hands were tangled deep into her hair.


End file.
